Pierre de Lune
by Tanyti
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Poudlard ouvre ses portes aux élèves pour une nouvelle année d'étude. Astoria Greengrass entame alors sa sixième année d'étude. Cependant, certains élèves reviennent finirent leurs études, dont Draco Malfoy... DM/AG
1. Retour à la réalité

« - Astoria? »

Je relevais les yeux de mon assiette à l'appel de mon nom. Tous les regards étaient maintenant fixés sur moi. Mince. Ils attendaient une réponse apparemment. Oui, mais à quelle question? Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais pas écouté un seul mot depuis que le dîner avait commencé. Je repris donc contenance, et demanda sur un ton d'excuse de répéter la question.

« - Narcissa, commenca ma mère, était en train de te demander si tes BUSES se sont bien déroulées. » disait-elle avec un regard insistant.

« - Oh. » fut tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit. Plusieurs secondes de silence s'écoulèrent ensuite. Secondes durant lesquelles je tentais de me rappeler vainement de mes notes de BUSES. Je les avais reçu la semaine dernière, en fait. Mais je n'y avais pas prêté une attention particulière, si vous voulez tout savoir. Depuis le début de l'été, je ne prêtais plus attention à grand chose à vrai dire. Tellement de choses avaient changé, en quelques mois seulement.

Le plus grand changement était sans nul doute le fait que la guerre soit terminée. Vous-savez-qui a été vaincu par Harry Potter et toute sa clique à la fin de l'année dernière, à Poudlard même. Oui, j'y étais. Étant de Sang Pur, j'ai pu resté à Poudlard et continuer mes études, même si c'était sous les ordres de Mangemorts. Ce n'était pas une année très réjouissante, si vous voulez mon avis. Bien que je n'ai pas eu de problèmes direct avec les Mangemorts. Ils nous laissaient plus de répit à nous, les Serpentards. Beaucoup moins aux autres maisons. Comme ma famille était de Sang Pur, et que mes parents soutenaient (passivement) Vous-savez-qui, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de subir les foudres des Carrow. Enfin, peut-être une seule fois. Mais je préfère oublier ce souvenir...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais détesté cette ambiance apocalyptique au sein du château. Et maintenant que la bataille était remportée, tout était en train de rentrer dans l'ordre. Enfin, tentait de rentrer dans l'ordre. Le monde magique était dans un véritable bordel depuis deux mois. Tout changeait. Kinglsey était le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Potter était devenu Auror. Les détraqueurs étaient enlevés de Azkaban. (On en apprend énormément dans la Gazette). Les procès pour condamner – ou non – les Mangemorts et tous les partisans de Vous-savez-qui n'en finissaient plus. Je n'avais jamais vu le Ministère aussi débordé que maintenant. Ma famille avait rapidement été déclarée innocente. Quant aux autres familles dont les enfants étaient à Serpentard, beaucoup n'ont pas eu cette chance. La plupart des parents de mes camarades – et mes camarades eux-même – étaient des Mangemorts. Et s'ils n'ont pas été tués durant la bataille de Poudlard, ils étaient à coup sûr enfermés à Azkaban à l'heure actuelle. Enfin, tous...non. Une famille a été épargnée. Les Malfoy. Le père, Lucius, était un des fidèles Mangemort de Vous-savez-qui. Son fils avait aussi rejoins ces rangs il y a quelques années, bien que je ne sache pas exactement quand. Je ne sais pas très bien tous les détails les concernant à vrai dire. Je sais juste qu'ils ont été épargné par le Ministère car ils avaient « aidé » l'autre camp à la fin de la guerre. Par aide, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Mes parents ne nous parlaient que très peu de la guerre. Ils ne voulaient pas nous mêler à tout cela, ma sœur et moi. Et je n'étais pas assez proche des Malfoy pour leurs poser des questions si indiscrètes.

En parlant des Malfoy, je crois que Narcissa Malfoy m'avait posé une question il y a un instant, non? Ah, oui, les BUSES. Combien en avais-je eu déjà? Je lançais à un regard d'excuse à Narcissa pour l'attente de la réponse.

« - J'ai obtenu 9 BUSES. » répondis-je avec un sourire se voulant aimable sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'elle me félicita, mon regard dévia sur le reste de la famille Malfoy. Le mari de Narcissa, Lucius, dégageait un charisme assez impressionnant. Son visage était insondable. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un vrai sourire sur ce dernier, d'ailleurs. A ses côtés, figurait son fils, Draco Malfoy. Lui aussi, arborait un visage impassible. Plus qu'auparavant même je dirais. Il avait l'air d'avoir changé, en un an. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était à Poudlard, lors de ma quatrième année. Lui entamait sa sixième. Et bien que je l'avais toujours vu être le fauteur de trouble durant des années, depuis sa sixième il s'était étrangement calmé. On entendait plus beaucoup parler de lui en fait, il se faisait plus discret. Puis il est devenu Mangemort, et a quitté Poudlard, comme beaucoup d'autres de nos camarades Serpentard. Et là, le revoilà, rescapé de la guerre, à se faire encore plus discret, lui et sa famille. C'était évident. Les Malfoy ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'être épargnés. Je sentis soudain son regard se lever en ma direction. Il avait probablement senti que je le fixais depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourquoi ai-je cette fâcheuse tendance à fixer les gens, rappelez-moi?

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent durant une fraction de seconde seulement, car je détourna mon regard aussitôt. Une autre de mes habitudes. J'avais du mal à tenir un regard, lorsque ce dernier se voulait persistant. Et cette règle ne s'appliquait pas qu'à Malfoy, mais bien à tout le monde. Que voulez-vous, je suis une Serpentard, je fuis.

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les Nott, qui étaient eux aussi présents. Enfin, seulement la mère et le fils. Allez savoir ce que faisait le père? Les Nott étaient une autre famille de Sang Pur, pratiquement aussi pur que celui des Malfoy. Ils avaient un fils, Théodore Nott. Il avait le même âge que ma sœur Daphne et Malfoy. En fait, si je les connais les deux, c'est bien parce que ma soeur fait (ou faisait) parti de la bande de Pansy Parkinson à Poudlard. Et cette Pansy était comme une sangsue, collée à Malfoy. Lui et ma soeur sont alors devenus amis au fils des ans, je suppose que c'est logique, lorsque l'on fréquente les mêmes personnes. Et c'est ce qui est arrivée pour Nott. Il semblerait que lui et Malfoy se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Et même si on ne les voyait pas souvent ensemble à Poudlard – Nott était quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire - , ils venaient souvent rendre visite à ma soeur pendant les vacances. Et bien sûr, il y avait ces fameux dîners. Comme celui de ce soir. C'était une habitude, pour les familles de Sang Pur, de se retrouver autour d'un dîner fréquemment. Par « solidarité » je présume. Quoique cette histoire de sang noble me dépasse un peu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette séparation entre les Sang de Bourbe, les Sangs mêles, et nous les Sangs Purs. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment penchée sur la question plutôt. Je m'en fiche totalement, en fait. Mais lorsque l'on est à Serpentard, il faut sauver les apparences. Donc je ne reste qu'avec des personnes de mon « grade » si je puis dire.

Bref, je m'égare là. Où en étais-je? Ah oui. Ces dîners. Étrangement, il n'y en avait pas eu depuis que la guerre était finie. Ce soir était le premier dîner de l'été, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je les détestais, ces dîners. Ils étaient d'un ennui mortel. Entendre chaque famille se vanter de ses biens, son haut grade dans la société et j'en passe... où en était le but, sérieusement? Quoique ce dîner-ci était différent. Plus.. « amical »? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot à employer. Ce dîner était plus.. décontracté. Voilà. Et il y avait une raison derrière tout cela : Demain marquait la fin de l'été, et le début des cours.

Car si la guerre est finie, mes études le sont loin, elles. Il me reste deux ans à passer à Poudlard encore, avant d'être diplômée. Deux lonnnnngues années en perspectives...

Daphne avait réussi à valider ses ASPIC l'an dernier (de justesse), et elle commencerait donc à travailler à partir de cette année. Peu de Serpentard de septième année avait validé leur année, en fait. Plus de la moitié était parti se ranger dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui; et parmi l'autre moitié qui était restée à Poudlard, la moitié seulement avait réussi à valider. Ce qui nous donne un pourcentage pas très élevé de réussite...

Malfoy et Nott faisaient parti de ceux-là. Malfoy car il avait abandonné les cours, Nott parce qu'il avait échoué. Et c'était – je crois – les deux seuls Serpentards à revenir finir leur septième année à Poudlard cette année. Et dire que les professeurs craignaient une surpopulation en septième année, tss. Ça doit surement être le cas dans les autres maisons, mais pas dans la notre. La plupart d'entre nous ne sont pas très frivoles d'études. Ce qui m'étonna d'ailleurs, lorsque Daphne m'a appris que ces deux là redoublait leur année. Je ne les avais jamais vu très studieux, pourquoi se donner du mal à revenir alors? Si pour Malfoy s'était compréhensible – la réputation de sa famille en a pris un bon coup, il se doit de faire bonne figure -, pour Nott, je ne lui ai trouvé aucune excuse à lui. Enfin. Ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'ils reviennent à Poudlard, ca fera toujours deux têtes de connus de plus.

Tellement j'en étais absorbée par mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que le repas était terminé, et que la table avait été débarrassée par notre elfe de maison, qui apportait le café aux adultes.

« - Bon, les enfants, je crois qu'il est temps de monter dans vos chambres. » dit mon père en adressant un regard à ma soeur et moi voulant dire « et sans discuter ».

« - Il a raison. Demain une longue journée vous attend, et on devra se lever tôt pour partir. » ajouta ma mère. « - Les filles, allez montrer à Théodore et Draco leurs chambres. »

« - Je m'en occupe! » se chargea Daphne avec enthousiasme. Elle entraina les deux garçons à l'étage d'un pas rapide, pendant que je mettais plus de temps pour me lever de table. Plus polie qu'elle, je prit le temps de saluer les invités, avant de m'en aller à mon tour à l'étage. Apparemment, une discussion plus ou moins importante se tramait entre tous nos parents. Mais je n'étais pas assez curieuse, ou peut-être trop fatiguée, pour y prêter une plus grande attention.

Lorsque je suis arrivée à l'étage, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Je vis un peu plus loin que la porte de la chambre à Daphne était entre-ouverte, et que plusieurs voix s'y échappaient. Malfoy et Nott ont du aller dans sa chambre discuter un peu avant de dormir, pensais-je. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois. C'était normal qu'entre amis, ils se retrouvent.

Quoi, vous pensez que je suis dépressive? Jalouse que mes amis à moi ne m'aient pas contacté des vacances?

…

Et même si c'était vrai, hein? ….

Plantée dans le couloir, je secouais vivement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Quelle soirée! Je réfléchissais toujours trop la veille de rentrées. J'étais toujours un peu déprimée à cause que les vacances se terminent, et que les cours reprennent. Je devrais aller me coucher, pensais-je. Je trainais alors des pieds en direction de ma chambre, qui se trouvait en face de celle de Daphne. Mais à peine que j'eus touché la poignet de la porte, que celle d'en face s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à ma soeur.

« - Où tu vas Astoria? Tu vas pas te coucher maintenant, si? Il est que neuf heure et demi! Allez, viens avec nous! » lança-t-elle. Elle ne me laissa pas tellement le choix en fait. Avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, elle m'agrippa le bras fermement et m'entraina dans sa chambre, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je soupira, et resta debout, de mauvaise volonté. Je ne voulais pas voir du monde, je ne voulais pas « bavarder ». Mon regard scruta une seconde la pièce. Nott était assis sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Malfoy, lui, était allongé en biais nonchalamment sur le lit de ma soeur. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à aller s'assoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Et moi, j'étais comme une idiote debout, près de la porte. J'envisageais de quitter la pièce, mais me résolus. Je savais que Daphne ne me laisserait pas toute seule ce soir. C'était ma soeur. Et même si parfois, elle peut paraître insupportable, elle me connaissait très bien. Elle avait sans doute compris que je ne me sentais pas d'humeur, et elle voulait me remonter le moral en m'invitant. C'était une attention adorable de sa part. Aussi, je ne voulais pas faire – complètement – ma tête de mule, et me décida à m'assoir sur le dernier fauteuil de libre, celui à gauche du lit, qui faisait face au fauteuil où Nott était assis, à la droite du lit.

Un bref silence s'installa ensuite. Est-ce que c'était moi qui mettait une aussi mauvaise ambiance? Avant que j'arrive, il m'avait semblé qu'ils parlaient avec entrain tous les trois. Super! Voilà que je contaminait les autres maintenant. Encore une fois, je remercie Daphne de rompre le silence.

« - Et donc, tu sais pourquoi tes parents ont été convoqués par le Ministère demain? » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Malfoy.

Ce dernier, toujours allongé sur le lit, répondit en regardant le plafond d'un air distrait.

« - Notre procès est déjà passé, nous avons été innocenter. » expliqua-t-il « - Ça doit être une affaire de paperasse, rien d'important. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton confiant.

« - C'est sympa qu'ils aient décidé qu'on irait à King's Cross tous ensemble. » dit Nott. C'était la première fois que je l''entendait parler de la soirée.

« Tous ensemble », ne désignait en fait que Nott, Malfoy et moi, bien entendu. C'était une idée de ma mère, de les inviter à dîner la veille, et qu'on aille ensemble à Poudlard le lendemain. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait elle aussi du soucis pour moi, et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois seule demain, pensais-je. Et voilà que mes pensées commencaient à redivaguer... je soupira un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu, si bien que les autres le remarqua.

« - Ça va Astoria? » me demanda Nott. « - J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis le début de la soirée. » ajouta-t-il.

J'allais répondre, lorsque ma soeur le fit à ma place.

« - Normal, elle ne se remet toujours pas de sa rupture avec Harper. » expliqua-t-elle.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. C'était Daphne tout craché ça. Elle était adorable, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raconter ma vie à tout le monde. J'allais répliquer, lorsque je constata que Malfoy s'était redressé à moitié, se tenant sur ses deux coudes en arrière pour me regarder d'un air surpris.

« - Harper? Celui qui me remplaçait au poste d'attrapeur? »

Même dans son ton on pouvait clairement sentir de la surprise. Et devant cette réaction, je dois bien avouer que j'étais moi aussi, un peu surprise. On ne se parlait pas vraiment, Malfoy et moi. Ni avec Nott d'ailleurs. C'était les amis de Daphne, et moi … ben j'étais la soeur de leur amie. On se saluait dans les couloirs, échangeait parfois quelques paroles brefs. Mais je n'ai jamais été dans leur « bande ». Ils avaient la leur, composé de septièmes années. Et moi j'ai la mienne. Enfin, j'avais.

Mais je chassais bien vite cette pensée de ma tête quand je vis que Daphne prit pour la seconde fois la parole à ma place.

« - Oui, celui là. Et ca fait deux mois que j'essaie de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais elle refuse de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » ajouta-t-elle d'une traite en me lançant un regard de reproche.

La conversation avait prit une tournure qui ne plaisait décidément pas du tout. Pourquoi en était-on à parler de ma vie sentimentale au juste? Ah, oui. Daphne. Elle pensait peut-être qu'en présence de ses amis, j'allais finir par tout lui raconter de ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier. C'était mal me connaître.

« - Ça ne te concerne pas. » répondis-je à ma soeur d'une voix posée, mais avec un regard glacial faisant clairement sentir qu'elle allait me le payer.

«- Quoi, il t'a trompé? » me dit Malfoy dans un de ses habituels rictus.

Je ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de garder mon calme. Ou peut-être pour empêcher mes larmes de couler, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, c'était la technique que j'avais adoptée tout l'été, et elle avait l'air de marcher merveilleusement bien. A chaque fois que je sentais que j'allais craquer, je fermais les yeux, et attendait quelques secondes en ne pensant à rien. Ça me calmait, m'apaisait. Et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, effectivement, je fus calmée. Je regardais Malfoy, qui me regardait lui aussi. Et son regard était trop insistant, encore une fois. Je fis alors comme à mon habitude, je détourna le regard. Je n'aimais pas ces défis de regards entre Serpentard. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je me leva, et sortie de la pièce sans un mot, sans aucune réponse. Ils pouvaient bien prendre ce silence comme un oui, ou comme un non, tout cela m'étais égal. Je m'en moquais. Je savais que ce n'était pas la raison de ma rupture avec Harper. Je l'aurais peut-être même préférée.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, et la ferma à clef pour ne pas être dérangée si Daphne aurait l'idée de revenir à l'assaut. Sans me déshabiller, je tomba de fatigue sur mon lit, regardant par la fenêtre à ma gauche. Fatiguée. Les cours n'avaient même pas repris que j'étais déjà épuisée. Si je me sentais aussi mal maintenant, je n'osais imaginer ce que cela serait demain, dans le Pourdlard Express, et au château ensuite.

Je devrais profiter du trajet de demain pour m'expliquer avec lui, pensais-je. Il va bien falloir le faire un jour ou l'autre, et plus j'attendais, plus je sentais que ce serait difficile. Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais réagir devant lui, lorsque je le verrais demain. Et j'y ai pensé tout l'été, croyez-moi. Je n'ai pas pu écrire à mes autres amis de sixième année pour leur demander conseil. Il a été plus rapide que moi, et les a tous mis contre moi, bien entendu. Je soupira de mécontentement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il semblerait que la confrontation de demain soit inévitable.


	2. Les qualités d'un Serpentard

**Note de l'auteur : **

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **Caramelise, Alpo et tetrapack82** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Et à tout ceux ou celles qui ont lu ce chapitre!

Voici le second chapitre, plus long cette fois-ci. Un peu plus d'actions que le premier également.

**Avant de lire, je tenais à corriger une faute énorme de ma part dans le premier chapitre : Je disais en effet que Draco revenait à Poudlard car il avait arrêté ses études pour rester au Manoir avec ses parents pendant la guerre, mais c'est faux. ^^' Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard pour sa septième année! (alors que si, c'est indiqué dans le livre..). Prenez donc en compte le fait que Draco a fait sa septième année l'an dernier, mais qu'il n'avait pas validé ses ASPICS, tout comme Nott. Et il compte donc les repasser cette année.**

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, normalement.

Bonne lecture !

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, c'était comme si je n'avais fermé les yeux que cinq secondes tellement je sentais la fatigue encore imprégnée dans mon corps. Et il semblerait que toute ma motivation de la veille se soit, quant à elle, envolée. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil en biais par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit. Ma mère était apparemment déjà levée depuis un bon moment. Je pouvais l'entendre à l'étage du dessous nous appeler de vif voix. Je me laissa retomber sur mon lit dans un long soupir de mécontentement, et me couvris le visage avec mon oreiller pour étouffer les grincements des marches de l'escalier qui indiquait me ma mère montait jusqu'à nos chambres. Je l'entendis frapper à la porte des garçons, de ma soeur, puis enfin de la mienne.

« - Astoria » me dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma la lumière de ma chambre et fit voler l'oreiller me cachant vers le bout du lit. « Lèves-toi. Cette année nous y allons par Portoloin, il est hors de question de le manquer. Dépêches-toi de te préparer, je vous attends tous en bas dans quinze minutes. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire avant de quitter la chambre et de redescendre en bas préparer le petit déjeuner.

Je plissa des yeux à cause de la lumière qui m'éblouissait, cachant mon visage d'une main. De l'autre, je cherchais aveuglement le bouton de la lumière pour l'éteindre, mais en vain. Je maugréa alors, et pris ma baguette sur mon lit de chevet. J'éteignis la lumière avec, et lança par la même occasion un Assurdito vers ma porte pour étouffer les bruits provenant de l'extérieur.(J'en oubliais à quel point utiliser la magie dans la vie quotidienne pouvait s'avérer utile!) Je rabattis ma couverture sur tout mon corps et il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour me rendormir.

Durant ces quelques minutes de sommeil, je fis plusieurs rêves.

Le premier n'était pas vraiment intéressant pour vous le raconter. C'était plutôt le second rêve qui retint mon attention. Je me retrouvais à Poudlard, à la fin de l'année dernière, où la guerre faisait rage. Elle n'avait pas encore éclatée à Poudlard, c'était seulement quelques jours avant. J'étais en train de manger dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de mes amis, Ellen et Blake, quand Harper arriva. Il s'assit à mes côtés, et comme chaque matin, m'embrassa pour me saluer. Mais je sentis qu'il était différent de d'habitude. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Mais je n'y prêta pas attention, et repris ma conversation avec Ellen et Blake comme si de rien n'était, essayant de chasser ce mal aise qui s'installait progressivement en moi.

[. . .]

Je me retrouvais désormais dans les cachots de Poudlard. J'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, et je gémissais de douleur. Je pouvais clairement sentir une douleur insoutenable sur chaque parcelle de mon corps Je pouvais sentir ma peau brûler, se consumer très lentement. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ou même ce qui se passait. Je ne savais plus comment j'avais atterri ici, ou pourquoi on m'infligeait cette douleur. J'eus mes réponses lorsque j'entendis une voix méprisante s'élever à quelques mètres de moi.

« - Alors, on nie toujours, hein? »

Je pus en déduire par le son de la voix que c'était un des frères Carrow. Nier? Nier quoi? Je ne pouvais même plus me souvenir de son accusation.

« - S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste encore plus que ces misérables Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est bien les Traîtres à notre sang ! » beugla-t-il. Je sentis son pied venir s'enfoncer dans mon ventre dans un violent coup. Je me crispa de douleur, et quelques gouttes de sang sortir de ma bouche. J'étais une traître à mon sang, moi? Je ravala ma salive et ouvris la bouche pour poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà. Ma voix était tremblante, et ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible qui sortit de ma bouche.

« - Qu...Qu'est-ce que..j'ai fait au..juste... »

Second coup de pied de sa part. Cette fois-ci, il visa mes côtes. J'étais persuadée qu'il devait au moins y en avoir quatre de brisées. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de douleur, tandis que je fermais les yeux.

« - Tu oses me demander ce que t'as fais? T'as aidé un Sang-de-Bourbe à se cacher pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve, voilà ce que t'as fait ! » hurla-t-il. Je pouvais facilement deviner son visage déformé par la colère et le dégoût.

« - Sale traître à ton sang ! » vociféra-t-il. « - Estimes-toi heureuse que tu sois une Sang Pur. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi rares, je t'aurais tué sur le champ ! » Il marqua une pause. « - Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veux pas de gâchis... je vais donc te laisser pourrir là quelques jours, le temps que tu retiennes la leçon.. » dit-il d'une voix où l'on distinguait avec aisance le mépris.

Alors qu'à moitié inconsciente, je tentais de comprendre les informations qui entraient dans mon esprit, je n'en n'eus pas le temps. Carrow m'infligea un Doloris, avant de sortir du cachot et me laisser toute seule à ma souffrance, hurlant de douleur, me sentant peu à peu plonger dans l'inconscience.

« - ASTORIA! »

Je me sentis projetée violemment sur le parquet de ma chambre, alors qu'une voix déformée par la colère avait hurlé mon nom. Encore sous le choc, je ne parvenais pas encore à faire la différence entre mon rêve et la réalité. Toute en sueur, je me releva en position assise, et tremblante, regardais désemparée tout autour de moi pour apercevoir ma mère, à l'entrebâillement de la porte, me regarder avec des yeux noirs et menaçants.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore à dormir ! » Hurla-t-elle à mon encontre. « - Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je t'ai dis de descendre et de te préparer! Je monte, et qu'est-ce que je vois? Tu dors encore? » Elle marqua une pause, et sous le coup de la colère, elle fit littéralement exploser l'ampoule de ma lampe. La chambre fut de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité, et je la remercia intérieurement pour ça. A vrai dire, je n'avais presque jamais vu ma mère aussi en colère contre moi. Ou contre n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs.

« - Depuis cet été, tu es devenue insolente! Tout le temps absente dans tes pensées, distraite! » reprit-elle de plus belle. « - Tu es insupportable! Je me demande parfois ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal, nous ne t'avons pas... »

Ce discours dura bien au moins dix minutes. Dix minutes durant lesquelles je ne prononçais aucun mot. J'avais tenté de prendre un air concerné par ses propos pendant qu'elle me parlait, mais en vérité, j'étais encore en train de me rappeler de ce maudit rêve. Ou, je crois que je peux affirmer sans trop de mal que c'était un cauchemar, non? Je regardais un instant mes mains, toujours tremblantes. Je pouvais encore sentir la douleur parcourir mon corps... J'eus un frisson et ferma les yeux. Calmes-toi, Astoria, ce n'est pas réel. Tu es dans ta chambre, en train de te faire sermonner, tu as simplement eu un cauchemar, pensais-je. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, je réussis à me calmer. Je rouvris les yeux, et mes tremblements cessèrent.

« - Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer et descendre avec tes valises de bouclées à l'entrée! » termina ma mère, en claquant violemment la porte de ma chambre derrière moi.

Je soupira lourdement, et passa mes deux mains sur mon visage et mes cheveux. La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer, me dis-je. Je repris peu à peu contenance, et me prépara en quatre vitesse. Encore heureux que j'avais déjà boucler mes valises la veille. Je ne tarda pas dans la salle de bain; ce n'était de toute façon pas mon genre. Je passa simplement un coup de peigne rapide sur mes cheveux et les laissa détachés. Après avoir fini de me préparer, je fis une dernière fois le tour de ma chambre pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié, puis descendis avec mes valises en lévitation devant moi. Lorsque je fus arrivée à l'entrée de la maison, les autres valises étaient déjà empilées. Je fis léviter les miennes pour les ranger à côtés des autres, puis rangea ma baguette dans ma poche. Lorsque je me retourna, j'aperçus que tout le monde était déjà là. Ils m'attendaient, apparemment. Il y avait Daphne, qui était encore en pyjama. Elle n'allait pas à Poudlard, mais avait tenu à se lever en même temps que nous pour nous dire au revoir. A ses côtés figurait Nott et Malfoy. Je savais que ma mère était à côtés des garçons, mais je n'osais pas jeter un oeil en sa direction. Il valait mieux éviter toute confrontation jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la gare de King's Cross. Je sentis les regards curieux de ma soeur et ses amis sur moi, et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas en tenir compte.

« - Bien. Tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir y aller. » dit ma mère avec une voix où l'on pouvait encore sentir la colère. Daphne s'approcha discrètement de moi.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour la mettre dans cet état là? » me chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers moi. « - Elle était encore plus énervée que le jour où elle a été convoquée à Poudlard à cause de moi en troisième année! »

Je secouais négativement la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, et qu'il était inutile qu'elle me pose la question maintenant, vu que ma mère se tenait à quelques mètres de nous seulement. Et puis, qu'aurais-je répondu? Depuis que je lui avais désobéit l'an dernier, lorsque j'étais retournée à Poudlard en renfort avec d'autres Serpentards sous la demande de Slughorn, ma mère ne me lâchait plus. Elle avait passé le premier mois de l'été à me sermonner, comme quoi j'étais encore mineure, et que cela avait été idiot de me battre avec les autres. Que mon aide avait de toute façon été insignifiante. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque je _voulais_ y aller. Je chassa ses pensées de mon esprit, et me contenta de dire au revoir à ma soeur.

Lorsque celle-ci salua ensuite les deux Serpentards, elle leur glissa un mot à l'oreille, mais j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir entendre ce dont il s'agissait. Je sus seulement que cela devait me concerner, car Nott lui répondit par un sourire en hochant légèrement la tête, alors que Malfoy levait la sienne pour me scruter du regard. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une pointe de curiosité, mais très bien cachée derrière son regard froid et impassible, comme toujours. On étais très fort, à Serpentard, pour dissimuler nos émotions. Je soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que Daphne lui avait encore raconté au juste? Ça m'énervait. Je n'aimais pas les secrets. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me mette à l'écart. Je secouais négativement la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées négatives de mon cerveau, et nous partîmes de la maison pour marcher jusqu'au Portoloin, ma mère en tête servant de guide.

C'était déjà l'aube quand nous étions sortis de la maison. Il fallait marcher une bonne heure pour rejoindre le Portoloin. Mon père m'avait dit hier qu'il allait servir à plusieurs familles de sorciers qui habitent dans le coin. Le trajet paru cependant beaucoup plus long qu'une heure, car il se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ma mère marchait devant nous d'un pas décidé. Les deux Serpentards, Nott et Malfoy, marchaient tout aussi silencieusement, deux mètres derrière. Je ne vis pas leurs visages, car j'étais derrière eux, fermant la marche. Mais en les observant de dos, je devinais qu'ils appréhendais eux aussi le retour à Poudlard tout autant que moi. Il y avait comme une sorte de mal aise dans l'air. Et on avait de bonnes raisons d'être tendus, croyez-le. Le retour était difficile pour tout Serpentard qui revenait à Poudlard. La guerre était terminée, et la plupart d'entre nous était du côté de Vous-savez-qui. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que l'on soit encore plus détesté que les années précédentes.

Nous avions donc emprunté le Portoloin qui nous avait mené jusqu'à la gare King's Cross. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la gare, l'heure était déjà bien avancée, et la plupart des élèves se trouvaient déjà sur le quai. Cependant, l'ambiance avait changé comparé à l'année dernière. Cette année, c'était une vraie effervescence à laquelle on pouvait assister sur le quai. Les élèves comme les parents, tous débordaient de joie. Bien sûr, pensais-je. C'était comme ca depuis que la guerre était terminée. Tout le monde sautait de joie partout. Ça me rendait malade. Comment pouvaient-ils rire alors qu'ils avaient tous perdu au moins un proche, ou souffert eux-même de la guerre? Il n'y avait que les Serpentards qui semblaient plus...retenus. Nous n'étions pas dans notre élément, c'était indéniable. Oh, bien sûr, nous étions heureux que la guerre soit terminée nous aussi. Mais on le montrait moins que les autres.

Il était à présent temps pour Malfoy, Nott et moi-même de monter dans le train, qui n'allait pas tarder à partir. Les adieux avec ma mère n'auraient pas pu être plus glacial je crois. Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Mon esprit était concentré sur une toute autre chose. Et cette chose, je tentais de la chercher du regard sur le quai. Il n'était pas là, apparemment.

« - Draco? Astoria? »

En entendant mon nom, je tourna la tête et vis que Nott nous appelait, Malfoy et moi. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait appelé Malfoy, je jeta un bref regard en direction de ce dernier. Il semblait lui aussi être dans ses pensées, et regardait un groupe d'élèves bruyants à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous. Je suivis son regard, et en plissant des yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait des Gryffondors, et pas de n'importe qui. Il fixait Granger et...ses deux amis, Weasley et Potter. Mais je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son regard. Il les fixait d'une manière plutôt étrange. Il y avait une sorte de frustration dans ses yeux, et un fond de colère aussi. Je regardais à mon tour le trio qui avait vaincu Vous-savez-qui, à la fin de l'année dernière. Ils étaient entourés par presque la moitié des élèves de l'école, et tout le monde semblait vouloir ne serait-ce que leur serrer la main, ou échanger de brefs paroles avec eux. Bien sûr, ils étaient célèbres maintenant. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vaincu le plus grand mage de tous les temps, ils avaient la gloire. Et ils en profitaient. Potter et Weasley étaient venus accompagnés leurs petites amies. Eux deux n'avaient pas besoin de revenir finir leurs études à Poudlard bien entendu, puisqu'ils avaient déjà reçu un poste d'Auror de la part du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Je reporta mon attention sur Malfoy un instant. Je savais qu'ils se détestaient depuis leur première année. Mais je ne comprenais pas le regard qu'il avait, en cet instant. Pourquoi tant de frustration? Décidément, il n'était pas facile à décrypter. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir entendu Nott, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décida à lui donner une petite tape dans le dos pour le faire revenir à la réalité. C'est avec ce même regard frustré qu'il monta dans le train, ses valises en lévitation derrière lui. Nott se décala légèrement sur le côté pour me laisser monter à mon tour, par galanterie. Je jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au quai afin de m'assurer que Harper n'était pas là, puis monta dans le train, suivit par Nott.

Nous étions à peine arrivés dans le couloir du train que Malfoy avait déjà trouvé un compartiment au bout du train et nous fit signe de le suivre. A moitié absente, je traversa le couloir d'un pas lent. Je fouillais des yeux les compartiments, toujours à la recherche de ce foutu Harper. Plus vite je me serais expliquée avec lui, mieux ce sera. Mais évidemment, il est introuvable! Je soupira. Non, au fond de moi, j'étais soulagée de ne pas l'avoir trouvé. Ni lui, ni Ellen et Blake d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas comment ils allaient réagir en me voyant, ni quelle sera ma réaction à moi non plus. En fait, ce serait mieux si j'attendais un peu. Oui, j'avais après tout toute la journée pour leur parler, non? Je pourrais le faire cet après-midi. Je pourrais au moins profiter de ma matinée tranquillement, pensais-je.

Nott et moi étions arrivés devant le compartiment dans lequel Malfoy était entré une minute plutôt. J'ouvris la porte à mon tour, et demeura interdite.

Le compartiment n'était pas vide. Bien sûr, il y avait Malfoy dedans déjà, mais je voulais dire par là qu'il y avait d'autres Serpentards présents. Et deviner qui? Oui, Harper. Et bien sûr, pour ajouter du piment à tout cela, il était accompagné de Ellen, Blake, et d'un septième année dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Et non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. C'était l'oeuvre de Malfoy. Il avait choisi ce compartiment seulement car Harper était là, et il savait que je n'étais pas en bons termes avec lui. Je lui jeta un regard noir et m'apprêta à refermer la porte pour trouver un autre compartiment, mais Malfoy fut plus rapide, et avait bloqué la porte avec sa jambe.

« - Ne sois pas stupide. Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins. » dit-il d'une voix posée mais j'aurais juré avoir vu une lueur d'amusement dans son regard durant une fraction de secondes.

Et pour accompagner le tout, Nott, qui se tenait derrière moi en attendant que je rentre, commença à s'impatienter et me poussa dans le compartiment sans aucune gêne.

A cet instant, je ne savais pas contre qui j'étais le plus en colère : mon ex et mes (ex) amis à ma gauche, ou les amis de ma soeur qui s'étaient assis sur les sièges de droite. N'ayant pas le choix, je me résolu à ranger mes valises avec les autres et à m'assoir à la dernière place de libre, entre Nott et Malfoy. Bien sûr. Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé la place à côté de la porte, par peur que je tente de m'enfuir. Non, c'était tellement amusant pour eux et distrayant, cette situation..

Je commençais à perdre mes moyens, ce n'était pas bon signe. Je fermais les yeux un instant, le temps de reprendre mon calme, pour les rouvrir et mon visage fut de nouveau impassible. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, je regardais froidement mes anciens amis et Harper, en croisant les bras. Ces derniers m'ignoraient littéralement. Ils n'avaient pas porté un regard sur moi depuis mon arrivée, comme si je n'existais pas. Et c'était comme ça depuis cet été.

Je dû alors les écouter se murmurer des choses à voix basses, tout les trois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait. Je savais pourtant bien que je devais m'expliquer avec eux. Je savais que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de me contenter de les regarder, les bras toujours croisés, et le regard insondable. Je pensais quelques minutes à Ellen et Blake d'abord. Leur réaction me dégoutait. Cela faisait cinq ans que nous étions amis. Et là, pas un regard. Rien. Je m'y attendais bien sûr. Et de toute façon, s'ils m'auraient adressé la parole, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas bien pris du tout, ou que je les aurais ignoré moi aussi. Je suis une Serpentarde, que voulez-vous. J'ai ma fierté. Et il m'étais inconcevable de pardonner leur conduite si facilement. Ils avaient choisi leurs camps, ils devraient l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

Durant toute l'heure qui suivit, mon regard se porta essentiellement sur Harper ensuite. Je le scrutais du regard d'une manière totalement impoli. Mon visage était impassible. Le seul indice de mon état actuel résidait dans mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais autant éprouvé de dégoût et de haine envers quelqu'un qu'en cet instant avec Harper. Et bien qu'il évitait à tout prix mon regard, je sentais que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il allait craquer. Il allait bien finir par me regarder, ou par me dire quelque chose.

Je ne faisais même plus attention à Nott et Malfoy. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, et je m'en contre fichais. Je ne vis pas Nott sortir un livre de son sac et commencer à lire, déçu qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'actions. Je ne vis pas non plus Malfoy me regarder du coin de l'oeil de temps en temps, avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, son menton reposant nonchalamment sur sa main droite. Non, la seule chose que je remarquais, c'était le Serpentard qui se trouvait en face de moi, et qui avait tant changé. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je le vis soudain mettre sa main dans sa poche et toucher un objet – j'ignorais lequel – du bout de ses doigts. Sa baguette peut-être? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais il avait soudainement perdu ce masque qu'il tentait de préserver depuis plus d'une heure désormais. De la colère? De la rancœur? Son regard se porta sur Malfoy et Nott durant une bref seconde, puis il daigna enfin me regarder. Et je compris que cette colère m'étais destinée. C'était le signe que j'attendais. Le signe qui me donna le courage nécessaire pour ce que j'aurais du faire depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

« - Sortez » ordonna-je.

Je n'avais pas bougé de position. Mon regard était toujours porté sur Harper. Ma voix avait été autoritaire et glaciale. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de donner des ordres aux gens, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle tout le monde me regardait d'un air étonné. Mais personne ne bougea.

« - Et tu crois qu'on va gentille ment t'obéir Greengrass? » railla Blake en donnant un coup de coude à Ellen qui riait devant ma demande.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je me leva, sortis ma baguette de ma poche d'un mouvement rapide et la pointa sur Blake.

« - Everte Statum ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Blake fut projeté à l'extérieur du compartiment avec force. Je pus l'entendre tomber dans le couloir et pousser un juron. Ma baguette toujours en main, je pointais maintenant Ellen et le Serpentard que je ne connaissais pas avec une expression menaçante. Ellen ne riait plus désormais et était devenue livide. Elle avait enfin compris que je ne plaisantais pas, apparemment. C'est avec des mines résignées que les deux Serpentards sortirent à leurs tours du compartiment.

Je dois vous avouer qu'aucun de mes camarades n'avaient l'habitude de me voir dans une telle colère. Je suis toujours calme d'ordinaire. Je parle peu également. Je ne participe jamais aux moqueries que les Serpentards ont l'habitude d'infliger, le plus souvent aux Gryffondors, même si je n'en pense pas moins. En somme, j'ai toujours été une fille discrète, bien éduquée, et qui ne faisait jamais de faux pas. Du moins jusqu'à cet été.

« - C'est valable aussi pour vous deux. » ajoutais-je à Malfoy et Nott sans quitter Harper du regard.

« - Il n'est pas question que j'aille traîner dans le couloir avec toute cette bande de... » commença à répliquer Malfoy.

« - Je ne te demande pas ce que tu veux. » le coupais-je d'un ton sec.

L'air était tendu. Après quelques secondes de silence, j'entendis Nott se lever et sortir du compartiment, murmurant pour lui même qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire dans cette histoire. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Malfoy se leva à son tour. Il paraissait mi-énervé, mi-fatigué par la situation. Et c'était aussi sans doute cette fatigue qui le poussa à renoncer à continuer cette affrontement, qui aurait sans nul doute déraper s'il avait continué plus longtemps. Avant de partir, il me jeta un coup d'oeil en biais.

« - Je te l'accorde cette fois-ci car je suis curieux de voir dans quel état il va s'en sortir. » dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Harper. « - Mais la prochaine fois tu ferais mieux de tenir un peu plus de respect envers tes ainés, Greengrass. » dit-il avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sa dernière phrase avait un arrière goût de menace. Mais je ne la retins pas. J'avais un cas beaucoup plus important à m'occuper.

Ma baguette toujours en main, je lança un Assurdito vers la porte pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes et pour pouvoir parler en toute liberté. Un court silence s'installa entre Harper et moi. Nous nous regardions de cet air glacial, ne sachant pas encore qui des deux allaient se risquer à briser la glace, et, accessoirement, à faire déclencher la tempête. Ce fût Harper qui s'y colla.

« - Vous êtes venus ensemble. » dit-il d'un ton étrangement calme. « - Je vous ai vu sur le quai, depuis la fenêtre. » ajouta-t-il. Je pus lire dans son regard de la colère et...des _reproches_?

« - Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire ce regard là, Harper. » répliquais-je en me penchant vers lui dangereusement. Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, et mes mots étaient hachés à cause de la colère qui grandissait de plus en plus. « - Ni aucun reproche. » ajoutais-je.

« - Tu te fous de moi? » dit-il dans un rictus. « - Dois-je te rappeler qui a littéralement pété les plombs à la fin de l'année dernière? »

« - Oses me dire que ce n'était pas justifié! » répondis-je en approchant mon visage du sien d'un air menaçant.

« - Bien sûr que ca ne l'était pas! » Il haussa le ton, et se leva pour se mettre à hauteur de moi. Enfin, lorsqu'il était debout, il me dépassait d'une tête plutôt. « - Je pouvais rien y faire, et tu le sais autant que moi! » ajouta-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

« - Rien y faire? _Rien y faire_? » je commençais moi aussi à m'emporter sérieusement. « - Tu aurais pu _essayer_, voilà ce que t'aurais pu faire! Ce que t'aurais _dû._ »

« - J'allais pas risquer de me faire enfermer moi aussi juste pour - » commença-t-il.

« - Juste pour quoi? » le coupais-je. « - Vas-y, dis-le, je t'en prie. Juste pour aider ta petite amie, c'est ça? Bien sûr, c'est tellement Serpentard! Quand il s'agit de sauver sa peau, là on bouge, mais quand sa bien aimée se fait enfermer dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, là y'a plus personne hein! » m'énervais-je. Tout en parlant, je faisais des grands gestes avec mes bras. Une habitude, ca aussi.

« - Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste? Je suis un Serpentard! » répliqua-t-il en perdant totalement son calme. « - Si tu voulais un petit ami courageux et assez débile pour sauter sur les Carrow, fallait sortir avec un Gryffondor! » brailla-t-il. « - Je suis sûr que Londubat aurait été parfait dans le rôle. » ajouta-t-il dans un rictus sarcastique.

« - Et si ca avait été ta mère, à ma place? Tu l'aurais elle aussi laissé pourrir? » demandais-je d'un ton ironique.

« - Ne te compare pas à ma mère, tu ne représentes rien face à elle! »vociféra-t-il en me prenant le bras avec force.

« - Ça, je m'en suis rendue compte. » fis-je la remarque tout en retirant mon bras avec répulsion. « - Un an de relation, et pas même fichu de bouger le petit doigt pour - »

« - Oh, arrêtes je t'en prie ! » me coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il marqua une pause, avant d'aller se rassoir sur la banquette. « - Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, de notre relation. » murmura-t-il en regardant détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée, mais je lisais encore la colère sur les traits de son visage.

Et surtout, on y était. Le vrai problème, il était là. Et je n'allais pas tarder à savoir ce qu'il me reprochait depuis tout ce temps.

« - Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire? » demandais-je d'un ton sec.

« - Ça veut dire, commença-t-il en marquant une pause, que ca a toujours été à sens unique, toi et moi. » Il continuait de regarder le paysage défiler.

Et je ne comprenais toujours pas où il venait en venir, une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvait-il penser ça? Si cela avait vraiment été a sens unique, je ne serais jamais restée un an avec lui.

« - Tu dérailles complètement. » finis-je par dire, en levant les deux mains en signe d'aberration.

« - Oh que non. » affirma-t-il en daignant lever les yeux vers moi.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi confiant? » dis-je dans un rictus.

« - Je le sais, c'est tout. » dit-il sans plus d'explications. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et sembla toucher quelque chose. Il semblait nerveux.

Mais je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Je n'avais rien fait. Je ne l'avais pas trompé. Je lui montrais même de l'affection. C'était insensé qu'il puisse penser une chose pareil.

« - Tes soupçons ne datent pas d'hier.» finis-je par faire remarquer après un silence. J'avais retrouvé mon calme habituel. Je n'avais même plus la force d'être en colère, tellement je trouvais sa raison stupide. Égoïste. De la pure folie. « - Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien fait. » ajoutais-je. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je sauverais quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai aucune importance à ses yeux? » me dit-il avec un regard dur pour confirmer mes pensées.

Je n'eus pas le temps de surenchérir. Ni même de penser tout court. La porte s'était ouverte violemment, et le temps que je tourne la tête, Malfoy était déjà entré dans le compartiment, et avait mis un terme au sortilège de mutisme que j'avais lancé plus tôt.

« - Tout ça à cause de vos minables petites histoires de coeur! » siffla-t-il en nous regardant Harper et moi avec un regard féroce, avant d'aller se rassoir à sa place qu'il avait quitté il y a un quart d'heure. Je n'eus pas le temps de demander des explications, que Nott apparut à son tour. Je croisa son regard, et il me murmura « Les Gryffondors » du bout des lèvres comme s'il avait deviné mon interrogation. Je fronça les sourcils cinq secondes, avant de me souvenir que Harper était toujours là. Et comme tout le monde revenait dans le compartiment, la discussion était apparemment close. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à dire. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Sa réaction m'avait dégouté, et choqué. Et je ne voulais pas rester ici une seconde de plus.

Je repris alors mon expression de calme habituelle, et rangea ma baguette dans ma poche. Je m'étais assez donné en spectacle comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Puis, sans un regard pour personne, je sortis avec dignité du compartiment pour aller en trouver un autre où je pourrais finir la fin du trajet avec tranquillité. Si je le pouvais encore, tout du moins.


End file.
